


Five steps to get closer

by CamelliaBirdwhistle



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling, Feels, Fluff, French Kissing, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Holding Hands, Hugging, Hugs, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Stucky - Freeform, all the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelliaBirdwhistle/pseuds/CamelliaBirdwhistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky missed Steve so much that now just wants to get closer and closer.<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Recopilation of five Stucky drabbles. Last chapter is gonna be shameless although fluffy smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stucky fanfic, I hope you like it! I had no beta reader and English is not my first language, so let me know in the comments if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes.  
> Thank you and enjoy your reading!

Bucky wasn't used to modern times yet. Everything felt so new, but Steve wanted to show him the city and how it has changed since they were kids. There were a few buildings and streets Bucky recalled, but Steve seemed to know everything about that new place.  
They walked around the city the whole morning, ate in a food truck, and continued wandering for a while.  
“Hey, is that a museum?” said Bucky when they were passing in front of a really strange, white building.  
“Yeah. Why do you ask?” said Steve a little bit confused. “You were never interested in art.”  
“But you were, and I bet you still like paintings and such.”  
“Indeed.” he said  
“Wanna go in there? I'd like you to show me why do you like art so much.” said Bucky. He missed Steve talks about paintings, drawings and artists so much it was almost painful. Now he just wanted to hear his voice forever.  
“Of course!” Steve looked so happy that his friend, who sometimes was an asshole about Steve drawings when they were younger, showed geniune interest in art now.  
Steve bought the tickets and lead Bucky to his favorite exposition of the museum: The renaissentist art.  
Steve explained Bucky a lot of things about every piece. He seemed very excited because of the colors, the technique, and the proportions he was talking about. Bucky didn't understand anything, for Gods sake, he barely knew what an oil paining was. But anyway, he had Steve by his side again, talking as he always did. He felt a warm sensation in his chest.  
He took Steve hand and interlaced his fingers with Steve's. The blond one stopped talking and looked at Bucky.  
“I've missed you.” he said, staring at his friend.  
Steve smiled and looked at his shoes, and then at the painting again.  
“I've missed you too.”


	2. Hugging

Bucky lived with Steve in a Brooklyn appartament since he got better. He enjoyed it. It felt so right, and smelled like a home should smell.   
Steve always cooked and Bucky loved watching him from the kitchen table while they talked about the past times, the new ones, and the ones they completely skipped. He always loved watching Steve do stuff. Actually, he always loved watching Steve, and all those years without his best friend were horrible.  
Bucky stood up and walked towards Steve while he was still talking and ranting about the media and the corruption this days.   
When he was one step away from Steve, he doubted and thought that “Maybe he feels strange about what I am about to do”, but then “Screw that, he's my best friend, and I have missed him so bad. For fucks sake, I don't care if hugging is not manly. Fuck it.”  
So very slowly and very softly, he slide his arms around Steve's waist. Steve kinda jumped at first, but then relaxed. Bucky sighted when he rested his cheek in Steve's shoulder, and felt his heat through the fabric of his tee. Steve stopped removing the pasta they were going to eat, and also very slowly, turned around to face Bucky.  
Bucky was about to let Steve go when he felt the blond's arms around his own, softly at first but then tighter.  
Bucky rested his head in Steve's shoulder again, but this time facing his neck, where he whispered:  
“I've missed you”  
“I've missed you too, Buck”


	3. Cuddling

It as a very cold, wintery night. It was half past two, and Bucky was cold as fuck. He thought maybe his best friend's apartment would have some kind of heater, at least a portable one for that kind of nights, but the freezing temperature was a very clear response to that.  
Steve stated that he was never cold. A perk of the serum.  
Bucky didn't have as much luck. He was shivering, even though the full, thick pajamas he was wearing and the three blankets he had. Also, he felt very lonely.   
He didn't like when it was cold and lonely. It reminded him of when he fell from that goddamned helicopter. So he did the best he could think of, and went to the room where the only heat provider of the house was: Steve's bedroom. (Steve, of course, was the heater.)  
He stood at the end of the bed, and he thought he probably was so creepy. He was standing there, watching Steve sleep on his stomach. Buck noticed that he was wearing a thin, cotton tee. When Steve moved and turned around, kicking this blanket off, Bucky realised he wasn't wearing pants, but just slip boxers. Damn. The white shirt was lifted enough to show Steve's V line. And what a line.  
Bucky ignored the dirty homosexual thoughts that popped inside his head like most of the times he looked on Steve's direction, and just approached to him.  
“Hey” Bucky whispered. “Hey, mate. Stevie, hey”  
Steve smiled, groggyly. “mmmhey. What's up, Buck?”  
“I am so cold.” he stated.  
“Oh, I'm so sorry.” Steve said. He was so tired, and his voice was so deep... “I knew I should've bought that little heater”  
“No, don't worry, it's okay... As long as I can stay in your bed for tonight.” he said the las part too fast.  
At first, Steve looked kinda confused, but then he just smiled and nodded, sleepy. “Get your punk ass here, Bucky.”  
Bucky layed on the right side of the bed, with his back turned to Steve and grapping the covers. He would've sworn that his cheeks were glowing red in that moment.  
“It must be as cold where you are now as in your bed. C'me here.” Steve said, and gently pushed Bucky against himself. Bucky felt the corporal heat that Steve released and he realised that they were... cuddling? And he was enjoying it. So he said:  
“I've missed you.”  
“I've missed you too.”


	4. Kissing

Bucky felt Steve's heat through their shirts. Sleeping together was the usual now, and neither Steve or Bucky seemed uncomfortable. He found out that Steve was a hugger and that liked to cuddle for long periods of time, and even after falling asleep he would keep an arm around Bucky's waist.  
Of course, Bucky loved it. He loved how close he had Steve now. Sometimes they slept face to face, with their legs interlaced, and Steve always embraced Bucky. Sometimes they spooned. Sharing bed with Steve was almost perfect, but it had a flaw: Unwanted erections.  
If Bucky payed too much attention to the touch of Steve skin, erection. If he payed attention to Steve's smell, erection. If he admired Steve's lips while he was sleeping, erection. Sometimes he even woke up hard, but Steve didn't seem to notice (or just didn't care).  
One night, he was getting lost on the sight of Steve's barely open mouth and he was assaulted by a thought.  
“You gotta kiss him.” his brain said. “Why? You gotta.”  
Bucky was unsure at first, but then reached Steve's lips and touched them with his own. Just a chaste, almost unnoticeable touch. It couldn't be considered a kiss.  
Steve seemed to wake up a little, and Bucky's thoughts went wild.   
“WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING ABOUT OH MY GOD I AM AN USELESS HOMOSEXUAL FAILURE WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL I SCREWED UP HE'S GONNA KICK ME OUT AND THEN I WILL BE JUST A HOMELESS USELESS HOMOSEXUAL FAILURE.”  
“Hey, buddy.” said Steve, with that sexy and sleepy voice that Bucky couldn't resist. “Did you kiss me?” he whispered with a smile.  
Silence.  
“I am so sorry.”  
“Don't be.” he said. They were talking in whispers, barely audible. “Can I kiss you back?”  
Bucky's head went blank for a second and then just exploded.  
“Oh... Of course” nailed it. Not too needy, not too uninterested.  
Steve leaned it, and kissed Bucky. Chaste, perfect.   
“Woah.” whispered Bucky. Steve smiled so sweetly.  
“Indeed. Can we do it again?” he asked.  
Bucky smiled widely, pulling Steve closer. “C'me here, cap.”  
And Bucky finally kissed him. Not a chaste kiss, but a real kiss. Wet and hungry, with the right amount of tongue and lips. Bucky knew that he was a great kisser, all his lovers have been saying it since he was nothing but a Brooklyn preadolescent who made out with girls and boys. But he didn't expect Steve to be almost as good as himself. The thought of Steve kissing other people infuriated him (and maybe made him a little horny), so he went for a more agressive strategy.  
Bucky tangled his fingers in Steve's hair and bit his lower lip when he felt how Steve's hands were steady in the back of his neck and in his jawline. Steve moaned in Bucky's mouth, and his cock ached with arousal.  
They almost didn't notice how it came that, suddenly, Bucky was on top of Steve and he was grabbing Bucky's butt like it was a lifesaving. They were grinding against each other, craving that friction in their crotches. Steve pulled Bucky in for a kiss, first on the lips, and then he went down to his neck, sucking and leaving love bites all around the exposed flesh like they were constellations in the sky.   
Neck kisses were always Bucky's weakness, so he let go a moan at the touch of Steve's parted lips against his pale skin.  
“You are so beautiful, and I missed you every day, every night.” Steve said, against his neck, warm breath tickling and making Bucky shiver. “I thought I was gonna die without tasting you like this...”  
The blond one grabbed a handful of Bucky's hair and gently pulled his head back, making him expose more flesh and sucking in his collarbone.   
Bucky loved how eager Steve felt.  
The kisses went from wild back to fluffy, until their lips were numb, red and sloppy and they were exhausted. Bucky had his head resting in Steve's chest, feeling his heartbeat, and somehow he felt like that sound was made just for himself. Bucky looked at the clock on the bedside table.  
“It's almost four in the morning.” he said.  
“Yep.”  
“We should sleep”  
“Yes, we should.”  
They were cuddling, and Steve was giving Bucky's shoulder kisses, when out of nowhere, Bucky said:  
“I have missed you”  
Steve smiled against Bucky's shoulder, and he noticed it even though there was a shirt inbetween.  
“I've missed you too.”


End file.
